Omens: The Trails
by llexperbugll
Summary: When Juvia was born, nobody expected her to be anything other than a normal girl. Her childhood, spent in the luxurious manor on the private estate of her father, a Council Member, was as normal as every kid's young years. On the night of her sixteenth birthday, an advocate of the devil reveals her true heritage and tasks her with trials. ((WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH))
1. Wrath

Today was Juvia's 16th birthday.

At a normal 16-year-old's birthday party, There was a big celebration. At hers, however, there would be a small party of her drunk family giving her one present and give her some dumb 'group' gift. Which was just their excuse for only getting one gift.

Juvia sat at the head of a way too large table, a lame party hat on her head. She looked around the room, noting everyone that was there. To her left was her father, Jose, and to her right was her mother, Ultear. They were okay parents. Juvia learned at a young age that her mother didn't want to marry her father, and that she would have that same fate soon.

Speaking of marriage, not far from her father was Gray, her fiance. Gray was 17 and wasn't happy his wife got chosen for him. When Juvia met him, she thought he was a nice guy. She quickly learn that she was wrong. He was moody and rude. Behind him were three maids, Minerva, Lucy, and maids of the house. Lucy and Lisanna were nice to her, but Minerva was cruel.

Memories from her childhood of Minerva beating her flashed through her mind. All she could see was fire for a moment. There was only one thought in her mind after that.

Kill her.

Juvia looked to the other side of the room to distract herself and found her present for this year. New dresses. Typical. Her father put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Juvia, blow out your candles." He said, clearly wanting to get this over with and get back to work even though it was nearly 9 o'clock. Ultear leaned down and whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Be sure to make a wish, dear."

Juvia turned towards the cake in front of her and blew out the candles, not making a wish. She didn't need to wish in order to get things, she would get them herself. Everyone clapped commencing the end of the party. Her mother grabbed her shoulders and gently led her towards the stairs. "Come on dear, let's get you ready for bed." Juvia shook her shoulders, her mother's hands falling from their place. "Please let Juvia stay up a little longer to eat her cake." She pleaded. Her mother stared at her bouncing the idea around in her head.

"Okay, You can also help Minerva with the dishes, since you are going to be up" She said and then pulled her daughter in close. "Happy Birthday, Dear." She finished before leaving the dining room. Soon, everyone else followed suit and she was left with Minerva in the kitchen. "If you eat too much cake, you'll grow fat." The maid said coldly.

Coldly.

Minerva walked into the walk-in freezer to put the ice cream away. Juvia rose from her seat, seizing the opportunity. She took the fork she was eating with, walked over the the freezer, and quietly closed it. She then shoved the fork in the space a lock in supposed to go, trapping the maid inside. Juvia found the temperature dial to the right on the door, and cranked it all the way up.

She put her dishes away to make it look like they had cleaned up and she had gone to bed before the maid got locked in. She could hear pounding on the door, but it was faint. Which meant no one else heard either. She waiting until the pounding stopped and peeked in. Minerva lay on the ground.

Dead.

Juvia took the fork and put it in the sink, looking back once more at the freezer before heading upstairs. She reached her room, closed the door, and sat on her bed. She could feel power flow through her, surging. She laid down and enjoyed the feeling, before falling asleep.

When she awoke, there was an unfamiliar feeling on her legs. Looking down at them, she noticed a stranger kissing them. She didn't pull away for kick them off, she felt as though she knew them. The figure rose their head head from her legs and looked at her, their piercing and glowing eyes shining in the dark.

Suddenly, her room was alight. Fire ignited from the floor,though upon further inspection, it didn't burn her or anything in her room. The figure was now in full view. A tall, muscular boy kneeled on the floor before her kissing her legs. He had tan skin and pink hair, and his body seemed to be glowing. He never broke eye contact with her, his green eyes locking with her blue ones.

He stood and held his hand out for her to do the same. She took it and rose, and he smiled. "You're more beautiful than he described." The boy ran a hand down her face. "Your father sent me." She turned her head towards the door in confusion. He turned her head back towards him. "Not him…..You've always known he wasn't your real father, haven't you?" he asked. Juvia nodded, and he continued. "Who is your real father?" Juvia stared him dead in the eyes and answered.

"The Devil."

The fire grew in intensity, as if all of hell was rejoicing. Natsu laughed. "You did a good job your first time. He's very proud of you." Juvia smiled. That wasn't a feeling she got often. Her parents were never proud of her. He was. "Does he like me?" She asked. The boy raised an eyebrow at her. Juvia continued "I mean like 'Is he fine with me being his daughter?...does he mind me?'" The fire grew cold.

"..He loves you." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward the mirror. When they approached it, she noticed some standing behind her and the boy. She could tell it was a man, but he was shrouded in complete darkness. All she could make out was a smile on his face, she smiled back. Her chest burned and she knew who it was.

Her father. Smiling at her. Proud of her.

"He can't come and see you, but he is watching." The boy added. Juvia continued staring at the figure through the mirror. The boy lead her away to the bed again. "Do you know who I am?" he asked hesitantly. Juvia shook her head. He sighed sadly before pulling her close. "I am Natsu. The sin of wrath. The strongest of my siblings…..Your fiance."

He added the last part with caution. She stared at him in awe. "That human pretty boy has no claim to you, You've been mine since we were born." Juvia stared at him in annoyance."Juvia is no one's. And certainly not by self righteous asshole like you" The fire grew hot again, and whipped around wildly as if it were laughing. He sighed happily "You're perfect."

She smiled. "You can talk to my father, right? What does he want me to do?" She asked him. He plopped down and the floor and motion for her to sit as well. She took to sitting on the bed instead."Even though your father has claimed you completely. You still need to prove yourself to us, the Seven Deadly Sins, by sending people to hell. You sent the maid Minerva to hell for being cruel and sadistic. So, you have proven yourself to me."

Juvia nodded and he continued. "I'll let you know when you are to kill again. Which may be soon." The fire started wrapping around Natsu. "I have to go now." The fire consumed him and then it was all gone. Juvi laid back in bed. From there, she could see the reflection from the mirror to a corner of the room. There stood her father again, smiling. She smiled herself and rolled into bed, ready to sleep and start her new mission.

The tigers of wrath are wiser than the horses of instruction.


	2. Greed

Things were starting to go back to normal after the death of Minerva. Lucy found her body the next morning, poor girl. The police ruled it an accident and everyone moved on. Juvia went round pretending to still be herself, she didn't pretend to be sad about the death though. She acted as though she couldn't have cared less.

It was night now, Juvia sat at the edge of her mother's bed while her mother brushed her hair. Ultear stopped suddenly though, putting the brush down. "Juvia….You know what happened to Minerva, right?" Juvia nodded. "Juvia knows people die, mother." She answered.

"Yes, but….When I was younger, my mother died. And this whole thing has me thinking…" she trailed off. Juvia turned around and sat next to her mother."If I die, please promise me one thing." She leaned over and whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Promise me you'll run away from your father."

Juvia pulled back and looked in her mother's eyes before nodding. Ultear smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go to bed, Dear." Juvia nodded again and walked off. She knew that she couldn't hold up to her promise though. If her father or mother became a trial, she would have to complete it. When she arrived in her room, she plopped on the bed, hoping for the seventh night that a certain pink haired boy would show up again.

"Ask and you shall receive"

Juvia bolted up from her bed to see Natsu standing in her room. Someone else is stand next to him, she could tell it was another demon by his inhuman appearance. He had short, round, humanoid body, with his most noticeable feature being a single eye under his helmet, which hides the rest of his upper face.

Natsu smiled. "This is my brother. Franmalth the Armored, The sin of greed." The demon giggled. "Pleasure to meet you! You're quite the topic between my siblings neeheehee~!" Franmalth greeted. Juvia gave him a warm smile, and went hearts eyes.

Eye.

"She's pretty! Pretty!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Tell her your choice, dumbass!" Natsu growled, clearly not liking how he was staring at her. Juvia giggled at their banter. Despite being demons, they were still brothers. "Shut up! I was getting to that!" He countered, before turning back to Juvia. "Do you know a Silver Fullbuster?"

Juvia nodded. "He is Juvia's fiance's Father. But he's far away, how will I get to him?" Franmalth giggled again as the fire enveloped them "You'll see that he's closer than you think~! Byeeee!" and with that they were gone again.

* * *

The next morning, Juvia sat in front of her mirror brushing her and smiling at the familiar shadow in the reflection. Just as she tried to speak to him, her mom burst through the door."Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! We have to get you ready RIGHT NOW!" She exclaimed, running around the room grabbing makeup and jewlery. Juvia turned to look at her. "What is it mother? What's going on?" Juvia asked but Ultear only answered once she collected what she thought she needed and stood behind Juvia's chair.

"Silver Fullbuster has decided to make a surprise visit!" Juvia looked at her reflection knowingly. He said soon but she didn't think he meant the very next day. After 15 minutes of her mother torturing her face and hair, she deemed her daughter 'acceptable' and they both went downstairs. Everyone in the manor was standing in the main lobby waiting for Silver's arrival.

Gray stood in front of everyone, body stiff. When said important man finally arrived, Juvia could once again see only fire."So, how has the engagement been going?" he asked his son. Gray chortled a little. "As if it even really matters." He said with malice. Silver's eyes hardened before looking over to Juvia. "Come here, Miss Lockser." Juvia nodded and walked over to them. "Thank you for your visit, Sir. We are very glad to have you." Silver smirked and took her hand, then planted a kiss on it.

His lips were cold and rough. Unpleasant, to say the least. "Jose! My good friend-..." He walked over to her father and the two went into his study. Everyone disbanded, and Gray went off to his room. Nobody but Juvia noticed Lucy sneaking after him. Juvia mimicked her, and secretly followed Silver. Jose finally decided to leave Silver alone and Juvia formulated a plan.

She waited a couple minutes and then pretended to fall through the doors, as if she was leaning on it. She quickly rose to her feet. "Juvia's sorry Silver-sama! I-I-It's just that….um.." she walked over to Silver, she fell to her knees in front of him. He rose an eyebrow to her then hooked a finger under her chin. "What is it Darlin'?" Juvia smiled. "Well….Juvia has always liked you. ..Gray was never the one for her."

Silver licked his lips. He reached down to unzip his pants but Juvia stopped him. "Let's go to Juvia's room, okay?~" She said as she stood up then bolted out the door. Silver chuckled and chased after her, Finding that she was a lot faster than he thought, he raced up the stairs only to bump into Juvia.

He smiled curiously. "What happened to going to to your room?~" he asked. Juvia's demeanor changed from when they were in the office. Now she felt cold. "You oka-""You are a pathetic excuse for a human." Silver stared wide eyed at her, before his gaze hardened and his face was full of rage. "What did you just say to me?"

Juvia smiled and continued. "You are despicable in every way. You are a disgusting waste of space and I always hated you. You even sold your son. I'm glad I get to be the one to kill you." Before silver could retort. Juvia slammed her hand forward and a force beyond her knocked him down. He rolled down the stairs and when he finally reached the bottom, his legs and arms were bent in ways they shouldn't.

He was dead.

Juvia slunk back making sure no one saw her before charging down the stairs again, pretending like she just found him. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled. Soon everyone spilled into the foyer. Her mother pulled her off of him so he could be examined. Soon the police arrived, and one officer said that a detective would speak with her. But her thoughts were on the power flowing through her again.

Upon arrival to the manor, Natsu noticed that it was much bigger than he originally thought. That being said, he had only ever seen the building from Juvia's room. He pushed one of the large double doors open and was greeted by a crying older woman, the lady of the house. "Hello Ma'am. I'm sorry to hear about what happened. I'm Detective Natsu Dragneel."

Ultear nodded sullenly. Natsu continued "I need to speak to the young lady who found him, a miss 'Juvia Lockser?'" He pretended to read the name off of his notepad but he had heard the name everyday since he was born. Ultear nodded again and pointed out into the circular garden which led into the backyard. In a bench in front of the fountain, he could see the back of a young woman with blue hair.

He nodded and headed out towards her. When he approached she didn't look at him but simply said. "It's so exhausting pretending to be upset." Natsu smiled and sat down next to her. "Your mom thinks I'm interviewing you. I'm a detective in the human world." Juvia smiled. "So you'll make sure no one suspects it's Juvia?" Natsu gave a quick nod. "As long as you keep making them look like accidents." Natsu placed a head on her thigh.

"I saw how you lured him….I did not like it." Natsu stated. Juvia rested a gentle hand on his. "Juvia has to do whatever it takes. But don't worry. Once this is over…." she looked him in the eyes. "We will have all of eternity to get to know one another." Natsu nodded and with a quick 'bye', he left her.

Juvia looked back into the water of the fountain. She realized that for every death, she gets more power. And with more power, she could see herself changing. If she focused, she could make her eyes glow like Natsu's. She liked it.

Greed is a bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction.


	3. Envy

It's been a month since Silver 'fell' down the stairs.

Natsu successfully distracted everyone's suspicions, and hasn't visited Juvia since.

It was bleak, stormy, wednesday night when he did show up. That night, Juvia went to bed just like all of the nights before. She was rudely woken by a bouncy blob of pink hair tonight, though. "Juvia! It's been WAY too long!" He exclaimed excitedly from his place sitting on top of her. She rose up out of bed and shoved her hands over his mouth.

"Stop yelling! Juvia's parents will hear!" She replied, in a loud whisper. Natsu laughed and climbed off the bed. He stood next to another demon, she was gold-horned and womanly. "No one can hear us in purgatory!" the female demon joked as Natsu nodded at the statement, confirming it."Purgatory? Juvia's in purgatory?! Did someone kill Juvia in her sleep?!" Juvia started pacing around her room before she noticed it was still her room.

She pointed to the ground and sputtered. Natsu walked over and spoke to her was if explaining something to a child. "When we arrive, we create a temporary purgatory around us. Kinda like a barrier or shield." Juvia nodded slowly, somewhat understanding. He then gestured to the female demon behind them. "This is my sister Seilah. Goddess of the Chill Moon. The Sin of Envy." Seilah gave a small bow towards them. "Pleasure to meet you."

Juvia walked over to Seilah and reached a hand out. "Juvia extends the same kindness towards Sheilah." Sheilah smiled and took her hand in both of her own. "I'm so glad to meet to girl my brother won't shut up about." She said slyly. Natsu jumped in between them. "That's enough! Just tell her what you need to and leave!" he exclaimed frantically with a blush on his cheeks.

Sheilah laughed and sat at Juvia's mirror. She took a brush from the top drawer and started brushing her hair. They all sat in silence, watching her and waiting for her to speak. After a few minutes had passed, she finally turned around and her eyes locked with juvia's. Images of women fighting over men and men killing women for looking at other men flashed in her mind. It jarred her slightly.

"...Lucy."

Juvia cocked an eyebrow. "The maid? Is Lucy envious of Juvia?" she asked. Sheilah shook her head. "You'll know soon enough." she responded. And with a bout of fire, she was gone. Natsu turned Juvia towards himself. "Don't worry about her, she likes to be cryptic sometimes." Natsu said, clearly remembering some of those cryptic memories by the expression on his face.

Juvia looked down at the floor before meekly grabbing Natsu's hand. "When Juvia's father asks about Juvia, what does Natsu say?" She asked. Natsu was slightly taken aback by the question but answered anyway. "Um….I tell him about how smart you are. How pretty. How lucky I am-UH. I MEAN WILL BE." He then started sputtering nonsense about the future and 'you don't have to marry me!'.

Juvia laughed and took his other hand in hers. "Promise me something?" Natsu finally shut up and nodded curtly. "Promise to visit me during the day tomorrow?" She said before climbing into bed. "Promise me I will see you again." She added with finality. He answered "Of course…" and left. Juvia smiled and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

It was now midday the next day. The storm had not let up, and everyone had decided to stay inside. Juvia took to wandering the halls, which she remembered doing a lot as a child. When she came to the west hall on the first floor, she heard noises coming from one of the rooms. She quietly peeked in and the view made her eyes go wide.

Gray and Lisanna were laying in the spare bed, looking like they had only just started what they were doing.

Juvia's first emotion was shock. Shock because the sight of her fiance in bed with another woman didn't pull any emotion from her. It wasn't that she was numb, she just didn't care. She did however pull a terrible idea in her head.

A terrible idea that would work.

Juvia quietly jogged out of the hall and into the laundry room, where she knew the person she needed to find was. "Lucy! There's a dead mouse in one of the spare rooms!" She complained, a little too childlike. Lucy sighed and put down the shirt she was folding. She grabbed a roll of tissues and germ-killing spray. "Which room?" she asked. Juvia smiled."First floor. West hall. First door on the right." Lucy heading out and Juvia's smile grew evil. She waiting in the kitchen for the plan to unfold.

Lucy walked into the west hall, a bit aggravated that she had to do such menial tasks. She opened the door and dropped everything in her hands. Tears streamed down her face and she bolted.

"Fuck. Lucy wait!"  
"Let her go. She'll be fine. Let's continue.~"

Lucy made it to the third story balcony. Looking down, she thought of all the pain she felt. She loved Gray. But he wanted another woman.. And he took the love she gave him and threw it away. Threw her away. Throw yourself away.

Throw yourself away.

That was the only thought in her mind as she climbed on the railing. She counted to 3, hoping Gray would come save her.

1

2

3

Jump.

"LUCY NO!" She heard his voice after her feet left the railing. As she fell the the wet ground below, she reached up. Hoping, by some miracle, they could grab onto each other. Lucy's body made impact with the ground. Her rips seemed to cave into themselves by the force, effectively piercing her vital organs. Her right leg had folded completely in the wrong direction.

"NOOOOO!" Gray cried and ran out of the balcony to go help her. He ran through the house, screaming about her death, screaming for people to help her. But it was too late.

* * *

Lucy's body had been taken away already. Jose signed her death certificate, seeing as her family had already passed away. Ultear sat silently in the foyer on a loveseat, staring at a wall. Juvia took to sitting next to her mother for a time, her mother was the only one who didn't want to talk about it. Which is what she wanted as well.

When Natsu arrived, he looked around at the carnage Juvia brought on her own house. People crying, or driven silent by sadness. It was beautiful in a way. He walked over to Jose and held his hand out. The older man shook it, obviously still not caring about these deaths. "It's obvious that this was a suicide, but with the recent deaths we need to cover our bases. Is it alright if I speak to your family and ask where they were?" Jose nodded. "I was in my office, my wife was in the room next to me." Natsu nodded and wrote something down. "And where was your daughter?" Jose opened his mouth as if to answer but found that he did not know.

He motioned for Juvia to join them, to which she nodded and walked over. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this again, Miss. Where were you when all this was happening?" Juvia smiled sadly. "Juvia was in the laundry room. Juvia had just talked to Lucy about a dead mouse that was in one of the rooms and Lucy went to go clean it…..That was the last time Juvia spoke to her…." she answered, and looked down at the floor in sadness. Natsu nodded understandingly, then turned towards Jose. "Is it alright if I speak to her in private? I want to talk to her about the previous incident but I don't want to do it out in the open. Don't want to risk someone overhearing and getting even more upset."

Jose nodded. "There is a sitting room to the left." He said before walking off, presumably to continue working. Natsu motioned for her to go first, and they both entered the sitting room. Natsu pulled a chair out for her at one of the the tables, which she gladly took. Once they were both seated, their solemn facade fell. "Pushing the blonde girl off the balcony so it looks like suicide. Smart." Juvia shook her head. "Juvia wasn't lying, she was in the laundry room." Natsu's expression grew curious. "So then you didn't have hand in her death?"

Juvia shook her head again. "No, Juvia DEFINITELY had a hand in Lucy's death." Natsu's face became even more confused. Juvia laughed at him but explained. "It turns out that Juvia's 'fiance' hasn't been very faithful." Natsu nodded cautiously. "Don't worry, Juvia doesn't care. Apparently, he has been with both of the maids of the house. Who knows, he could've also been with Minerva." Natsu seemed to be writing everything in a notepad.

"Why is Natsu writing everything down?" Juvia asked him. Natsu looked up from his notepad. "For your father." Juvia nodded and continued."Well, let's just say that Juvia made sure Lucy saw something devastating." She leaned over the table and whispered in his ear. "What would you do if you saw Juvia in bed with another man?" She pulled back with a smile on her face. Natsu stared at her, a face full of shock.

"Killing someone is one thing, but getting someone to kill themselves is…"

He sat back with wicked smile on his face. "...Extraordinary."

Do not overrate what you have received, nor envy others. He who envies others does not obtain peace of mind.


	4. Omake: Lion

_23 November 1971_

 _The soft sound of small feet pattering could be heard through the halls. The occasional childlike giggle escaping into the night. A tuft of untamely blue hair bouncing up and down as its owner raced through the halls._

 _Jose Lockser had been away for 3 whole months in the African wild, hunting the wildlife that lived there. When he arrived home again, it was nearly 3 am, he and his hunting party took to lamenting of the trip in his study. Their celebrations woke his young daughter, Juvia, who had been waiting to see her father again._

 _She pushed the door open and raced her, a wide grin on her face. She stopped in the middle of the room, noticing how many tall, stoic men were around her, and her smile fell. She cowered in front of them, their figures seeming to swallow her. She was so scared that she didn't notice one of them sneaking up behind her. And then…_

 _Darkness._

 _He had placed something large and warm on her. It seemed to weigh more than she did. She tried to lift it off of her head but she wasn't strong enough. She heard her father's laugh and tried to run towards him. The weight of it shifted and she fell to the floor. With the opening to whatever it was being upright, she was able to slip her head out and crawl away from it. On the carpeted floor was a bloody lion's head._

 _She screamed as loud as she could and ran to her father, who was sitting in his arm chair in front of the fireplace. She climbed into his lap and buried her face in his chest, her sobs shaking her entire body. She could hear the howling laughter of his comrades and it only made her want to cry more. Jose seemed unfazed and a little disappointed by what happened. Mostly by her actions._

" _What is going on in he-OH MY GOD." She could hear her mother exclaim. The next thing she knew, she was ripped from her father and being cradled by her mother. "Oh...my poor chérie. What is wrong with you?!" she screamed at Jose. He, in turn, pointed towards to other men. "It wasn't me, It was Silver." Silver laughed. "You bastard! Don't sic your wife on me!" He joked. The men all laughed. "I can't believe you!...Gray! You let this happen to her?!" Gray, at the young age of 7, was standing behind his father. It was obvious by his face that he did not like the incident._

 _Silver put hand on his son's head. "It's fine!" Ultear huffed angrily and stormed out with Juvia in her arms. Juvia could see the faces of all the men from over her mother's shoulder. But in the fire, she saw the face of an angry demon. She could feel the demons anger at the men, just was she had anger. And she swore to ruin them._

 _Dressed in the lion's skin, the donkey spreads terror far and wide._


End file.
